


SÁTIRA

by GABY_NEKO



Series: Prison Love [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison Love. 1. "Sátira es… su forma de vivir…". InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SÁTIRA

**SÁTIRA**

**By:** _**K.G.Á.É.** _

Prison Love. 1. "Sátira es… su forma de vivir…". InahoxSlaine.

**Advertencia:** Como el título lo indica, contiene sarcasmo : )

No odio a ningún personaje aunque pueda parecerlo, es sólo el ambiente de la historia.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**SÁTIRA**

' _Sátira'_. Eso había sido la guerra entre Marte y la Tierra.

En la cual, en un principio los marcianos mostraban su indignación hacía los terrestres por matar a su princesa, ostentando su poderío enseguida. Mientras a lo largo de la obra: los defectos, vicios, locuras y abusos, comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. Entre farsa, ridiculización e ironía.

¡Y vaya ironía!

_¡Quien mejor conoce la guerra, no era el soberano de Marte!_

La situación de los terrestres era:

— ¡Nos atacan! Debemos sobrevivir…—

— ¡Siguen atacando! Aunque sus razones cambiaron ¡Debemos sobrevivir!—

Quedando todo en especulaciones…

Detrás de la cortina y bajo la luz del brillante escenario, aunque la princesa parecía la figura principal y el centro de la historia, en realidad el protagonista era alguien más:

_El pequeño siervo de marte, quien no pertenecía a algún lugar._

Quien, a pesar de pertenecerse a sí mismo, era incapaz de verse. De velar por su propia seguridad.

La única persona en el escenario quien tenía todas las respuestas. Y el único personaje quien terminó silenciado. Con su existencia borrada, entre la sombra vil en la cual se envolvió su fachada. A pesar de que: la motivación tras sus actos era atacar aquella realidad molesta que desaprobaba.

Dejando, tras el cierre del telón, un sabor amargo.

.

.

' _Sátira'._  Era la palabra que Inaho usaría para describir al hombre quien fuera su rival, porque incluso en el final había mostrado ingenio y humor.

Un humor bastante negro, al indicarle con una sonrisa el mejor lugar para dispararle. El mismo ademán del hombre quien murió por su causa.

Y él mismo, era parte de  _ella_. Porque ridícula e irónicamente había caído por el 'villano', aún más profundo de lo que había caído por la princesa; una princesa que dando palabras de amor había girado su espalda, yendo a brazos de alguien más.

¡Oh! ¡Brillante princesa! ¡Luz de sus días de antaño, oscuridad de sus vidas!

Mientras ella brilla en el escenario una vez más, entre las sombras de la historia, sus nombres desaparecen en meros recuerdos…

.

.

'Sátira'. Es una mezcolanza de…

_Ironía_

Quien le despojó de todo, había terminado por darle todo.

_Farsa_

Cuando un hombre de rostro frío e inexpresivo solía ser recibido por otro, quien poseía una expresión mordaz, cada vez que se encontraban en sus visitas por  _deber_.

_Ingenio_

Bastando que unas palabras, llenas de lógica, salieran del hombre de mayor autoridad en la sala para dejarle a él y al reo tener su espacio.

_Abusos_

Había ocasiones en las cuales sentía que abusaba de su autoridad. Sin embargo, sabía que la mera excusa de tener un juego con el custodiado podría terminar por desgastarse. Los guardias no encontraban del todo entretenido, tener varias partidas de un juego como el ajedrez.

Aunque, el hecho era que: el ajedrez  _no_  era el único _juego_  divertido que practicaban…

No que fuera a esclarecerlo.

_Defectos_

Ninguno de los dos era perfecto, ambos eran humanos. Y como tal, ambos eran defectuosos. Uno carecía de visión y el otro tenía exceso de marcas, más allá de lo físicamente obvio. Ambos engañaban. Ambos estaban llenos de codicia. Y más…

_Locuras_

Situaciones, les hicieron dejar atrás el sentido común. Para sobrevivir, se despojaron de la cordura y sensatez. Terminando envueltos con aquel que no debían.

_Vicios_

Comenzaron a excederse en desviaciones. La codicia surgió, como un ansia vehementemente sobre el otro. Llevándoles a la imprudencia de  _hacer_ , sin pensar en consecuencias.

Porque, cuando estaban solos, no había nada más en que posar su atención. Perdían identidad y se convertían en sátiros.

Uno, aflojaba la corbata de su lustroso traje, mientras desabotonaba su saco de forma rápida, dejándolo atrás en su silla. Abandonando su lugar de la mesa para, presuroso, tomar la mano que le es ofrecida. Y le seduce a ir por más, que sólo ese espacio de piel desnuda.

Encontrando la mirada lasciva de su dueño, que viaja de sus ojos hasta sus labios, y de regreso; entonces, mostrándole una sonrisa de burla, porque conoce la verdad tras su rostro imperturbable. El deseo le corroe. Le despoja de razón, hasta sucumbir a sus instintos primarios.

Eros y Tanatos se encuentran. El primero, conduciéndoles a querer fusionarse en uno. El segundo, guiándoles a la destrucción. Sintiendo la adrenalina del momento aumentando su libido. Excitándolos, a pesar de estar apenas en un prólogo.

Blancos y delgados brazos envueltos tras el cuello de castaño Adonis, cortan la insignificante distancia entre ellos. Su dueño envuelto en brazos que, expertos, trazan caminos bajo el azul de sus prendas: subiendo, bajando. Como si tuviera una teoría irrefutable del mejor modo de proceder. Mientras sus bocas se encargan de apaciguar el sonido, que expresa el placer del húmedo encuentro de sus lenguas, de sus cuerpos que se rozan, se restriegan, se conocen... Avivando el fuego que despierta en sus adentros.

Un fuego, que no ha hecho más que volverles viciosos, hasta casi perder la realidad.

Una realidad que gusta mofarse de ellos.

_Ridiculización_

Una puerta se abre, advirtiéndoles del pasar del tiempo.

Obligándose a separar sus bocas, aún unidas aun por un hilillo de saliva, contienen sus jadeos, tratando de enfocar su atención al lugar de donde el ruido ha llegado.

Pasos, se escuchan en dirección a un lugar remoto. Sus pechos aún suben y bajan. Sus ojos, recuperan el enfoque sobre el otro. Ninguno, saldría librado de represiones, si les encontraran y su acto cayera.

Piensan, en lo ridículo que es ver a dos hombres, de gran intelecto, temer por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose a la distancia.

_Humor_

Entre más piensan en ello, más irrisorio es. Termina tornándose insignificante, el hecho que los llevó a estar juntos, hasta provocarles risa…

La pequeña pausa, no ha matado el humor.

Bajo las prendas restantes, existen piezas que encajan a la perfección, una dentro de la otra… Un encuentro aún más húmedo se avecina. Una mano se cuela en el azul, moviéndose al sur, recorriendo la redondeada superficie... un sonido escapa furtivo, colándose en el oído ajeno... Una descarga, que se repetirá, les estremece el cuerpo... La lujuria les engulle...

Si una tormenta fuera a consumirlos, por quedar en evidencia, la enfrentarían con descaro. Porque habría valido la pena. Después de todo:

_Sátira es... su forma de vivir…_

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Aunque es un oneshot extraño ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
